


the one where remus nearly dies

by fleursowl



Series: close calls [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but also quite angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursowl/pseuds/fleursowl
Summary: the title says it all, a little giveaway there. friends theme?remus is late back from his mission, and sirius is beginning to worry.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: close calls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	the one where remus nearly dies

Remus Lupin really needed life to give him a break.   
He staggered up the cobbled front path to the bright yellow door, reaching out for the knocker but collapsed before he could grasp it, sliding against the door with a grunt. Suddenly he toppled forwards as the door opened, and found himself looking up at the concerned, freckled face of Lily Evans.  
“Remus, what the fuck?” she exclaimed, cradling Harry in her arms, and clapped a hand over his ears when she swore.  
Remus grinned crookedly, using his trembling arms to support himself into a slightly more dignified position.  
“Made it back alive,” he answered simply.

With a concerned frown etched into her face, Lily quickly ushered him in, hitching Harry to one side so she could support Remus with the other. She sat him down on the sofa, putting Harry in his cot so she could rush off to the kitchen to find James’ healing potions, giving Remus the chance to close his eyes and bask in his safety. He was still alive, his brain and limbs were still working, and that was all that mattered.   
A choked sob made his eyes quickly fly open, however, and before he knew it, all six foot two inches of James Fleamont Potter were suddenly on top of him, his strong arms circling around Remus’ back.   
“Holy fucking Merlin, mate, we all thought you might be fucking dead.” James let out a sharp exhale, shaking his head in disbelief. “Merlin, it is so good to see you, you have no idea,” James said in a strangled voice, sitting back and taking off his glasses to wipe at his eyes, hands still trembling a little.   
Remus smiled a little at his friend’s overreaction- of _course_ he wasn’t dead-  
“Why aren’t you at yours? Why haven’t you seen Sirius yet? He’s a fucking wreck, mate.” James demanded suddenly, putting his glasses back on and blinking at Remus in a way that closely resembled a rather unimpressed owl.   
“He’s not due back from his mission for another day, isn’t he?” Remus said in surprise. He and Sirius had both left on separate missions on the same day, but Sirius had been due back a day later than him. Was he back already? Merlin, that was a weight off Remus’ chest. Clearly, Sirius’ mission had gone well.   
“Mate, are you alright?” James asked seriously, and was about to continue when Lily appeared, her arms laden with potions and looking down at Remus with a frown.  
“Remus, Sirius got back weeks ago. You’re over a month late.” she said gently, putting her hand on Remus’. 

Remus blinked, taking all of the information.   
“I-what? It can’t have been that long, I swear I only left a week ago… what’s the date?” he demanded.   
“October the second,” Lily replied grimly, as James inspected each of Remus’ limbs in turn, healing the new scrapes and wounds that now lay there.  
“Fuck.” Remus muttered, shaking his head as he wrapped his head around it all. He was so deep in thought he barely noticed Lily pressing a bottle to his lips, to which he wrinkled his nose at.   
“Drink this, and then for the life of me, go back to Sirius. He’s damn near losing his mind.” Lily said sternly.  
Remus obeyed, swallowing the bitter potion without so much of a wince and stood up unsteadily, gripping his wand in his hand.  
“Thank you-” he began to say to the pair, to which they shook their heads.   
“No time for that. Go to Sirius.” James said, and Remus nodded gratefully, disapparating from the cottage with a loud crack. 

Remus entered the flat quietly, not wanting to scare Sirius.   
“Pads? It’s me…” he called softly, scanning their living room for signs of his boyfriend. No sign. Time to move onto the kitchen. Sirius wasn’t there either. Remus went to the last room, their bedroom, his heart in his mouth. _What if Sirius had been called on another mission?_

However, he opened the door to see Sirius sitting at the window with his legs dangling out, a cigarette held to his lips. Remus’ eyes drank in the rest of what he could see of Sirius’ face, overwhelmed and relieved to be seeing him again after so long.   
As though he could sense someone’s eyes on him, Sirius turned around quickly, and almost toppled out of the window in surprise when he saw him. Quickly regaining his balance, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Remus’ throat.

“What did I say the first time you kissed me?” he demanded, his eyes closed off and guarded, but Remus could see a flicker of hope behind his walls.  
“You said thanks, and then sat in silence for a minute. Then, you asked if we could do it again, because you weren’t sure if you’d done it right.” Remus replied, a slight smile playing at his lips.   
Sirius’ arm that was holding the wand dropped, and his face crumpled, but he had yet to touch Remus.  
“Re, Moons, is it- it _can’t_ be, you were gone for so _long_ , you stopped owling-” he gasped, backing away from Remus. It was like Sirius’ walls had crumbled and his emotions had kicked in, tears falling rapidly down his grey eyes, dull from weeks of worrying.  
“Sirius, I promise it’s me. The mission ran longer than it was supposed to, and I just… lost track of time.”   
“Lost track of time, you stupid fucker- you were gone for what felt like _months_ ,” Sirius muttered angrily, grabbing Remus and hugging him fiercely. He buried his face in Remus’ chest, still grumbling to himself between half-sobs, just letting himself be held by Remus again.   
“It’s okay, baby. I’m not dead, ‘m here now, with you, everything’s okay.” Remus whispered soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of Sirius’ head and gently guiding them to the bed, kicking off his mud-clad boots and sitting down on the edge.   
He pulled the trembling boy into his lap, his arms circling him as he held Sirius tight to his chest, pressing kisses in Sirius’ hair and trying to soothe the boy.

“Thought… you were dead… wouldn't ever see you again… wouldn’t ever kiss you again…” Sirius hiccuped, and Remus gently tilted his chin up.  
“Wouldn't wanna miss out on kissing me, now would you?” he hummed softly, a small smile still playing at his lips despite his concern for Sirius.   
Remus pressed forwards gently, not wanting to overwhelm Sirius with too much at once, but as their lips met he let out a soft gasp, his hands fisting the sheets in an effort to control himself.  
“‘M not delicate, Remus,” Sirius huffed against his lips, pressing more insistently against him. Remus let out a long sigh, drawing Sirius nearer in a tight embrace as their lips met with more force, and they slid against each other properly for the first time in too long.   
“Really fucking missed you,” Sirius muttered once they had both pulled back to catch their breath, still sitting with their legs tangled and arms around each other. 

“How’d your mission go?” They both asked at the same time, then laughed, pressing their foreheads together.  
“You first, you were the one who was gone for a month,” Sirius whispered, his fingers winding into Remus’ hair and combing through his curls. Remus let out a small hum of satisfaction, content to sit in the moment instead of thinking about his time away.   
“Cold. Wet. Uncomfortable. Hate full moons without you.” he mumbled, shaking his head. “Dumbledore’s a fool if he thinks we’re making any progress with that werewolf pack- we aren’t,” he said flatly.   
Sirius looked at him in concern, taken aback by Remus’ pessimistic tone. Usually, Remus would never hear a bad word against Dumbledore, the man who essentially gave him an education, and hearing him speak like that was unsettling.  
“Stop thinking ‘bout it- I shouldn’t’ve asked. You’re here with me now, and we’re okay.” Sirius said soothingly, dipping his head to press slow kisses to Remus’ neck in an attempt to distract him.  
It seemed to have worked, as Remus let out a low groan and tilted his head back, threading his hand through Sirius’ hair and pulling him closer.   
“God, I missed you,” he mumbled. Sirius smiled softly, nuzzling his face into Remus’ neck.  
“So glad to have you back. ‘M a wreck without you.”   
“Yeah, I know.” Remus grinned, ruffling Sirius’ hair. 


End file.
